


Our Symbol Looks Good On You

by Project_Phoenix



Series: Project Phoenix [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Branding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: So like it’s not the best but I tried
Relationships: Kenric/Fintan
Series: Project Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711345
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Our Symbol Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> So like it’s not the best but I tried

"Get the fuck away from me," The red-haired councilor growled, struggling to get out of the pyrokinetic's grip on his arm.

"You just don't know how to shut up do you?" Brant asked holding a knife to Kenric's throat.

"If you've kept me alive for this long I highly doubt that you're going to kill me now." 

"Listen up you little bitch. I may not be able to kill you. yet." He started, picking up a metal rod and giving Kenric a smirk, "But I can give you a few permanent marks. Hopefully, that'll shut you up." 

Kenric gave him a confused look that quickly turned into fear as Brant summoned Everblaze in his palm.

"What, no snarky remark this time? Well, I guess it's working." Brant said holding the rod over the flames.

As Kenric looked closer at it he noticed that the Neverseen symbol was on the end being held over the flames. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together.

"You're going to brand me?" Kenric guessed trying his best to keep his voice even and sound calm.

"Your smarter then you look I'll give you that." Brant mused, scanning his body. 

After a moment the pyrokinetic crouched down to his level and hovered the branding tool over his collar. Kenric froze in fear, attempting (and failing) to keep his breathing steady. Brant moved the rod away from his collar and grabbed Kenric's left arm. Brant burned Kenric's left sleeve off, frowning when Kenric's skin didn't burn as well. Kenric tried to yank his arm away but having his arms chained being his back made this task quite difficult. Brant lowered the rod to where their symbol would be on a cloak and pressed it into his arm. Kenric tried to muffle his scream but it still got out. A sadistic grin formed on Brant's face as he pressed the rod in harder and heated it more. After about two minutes Kenric heard the rod clatter to the ground. The brand on his arm was glowing bright red and he was in immense pain. It wasn't the worst pain Kenric had ever felt but it still hurt like hell.

"When I said to remind him who's in control I did not mean to brand him." A new voice growled

"He was being a stubborn piece of shit and he wouldn't shut up. I had to do something." Brant snapped

Fintan grabbed Brant's neck.

"It would be wise if you learned how to hold your tongue," Fintan responded

He dropped Brant and turned to Kenric, who scrambled away from the other man in fear. Fintan waved a hand at Brant who gladly rushed out of the room. Fintan stepped closer to the man on the ground and crouched in front of him slowly as if he was approaching and animal. Kenric flinched back slightly as Fintan gently took his arm.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help ok?" Fintan told the redhead in a calming voice

Kenric hesitated for a moment before allowing himself to lean into Fintan's touch. The blonde untied Kenric's arms and helped him to his feet.

"Follow me," Fintan told the other man

Kenric followed close to Fintan as he was lead down the twisting hallways of the Neverseen hideout. Fintan Lead him to a room and gestured for him to sit on the bed. Kenric hesitated for only a moment before he sat down. Fintan dug through a drawer before approaching the other male. 

"I'm just going to put something on your burn to help it heal ok?" 

Kenric gave a small nod and allowed Fintan to take his arm. Aside from the occasional sharp breath or hiss of pain Kenric remained silent and relatively unfazed, which slightly concerned Fintan.

"I have to take you back to your cell before the others get suspicious but I'll make sure that Brant won't be the one interrogating you anymore," Fintan said

Kenric gave another silent nod as Fintan took his arm and began to pull him back to the cell. 

"oh and by the way. Our symbol looks good on you."


End file.
